Love From Hate
by Alixzondria
Summary: Soul gets in a huge fight with Maka and Kid comes over to comfort him


Soul X Kid

soul-S

kid-K

Maka-M

Tsubaki-su

Love from Hate

I hate you. You're so stupid-m

Why do you always call me that, It's so uncool-s

You're holding me back, we are through-m

What! Why? I didn't mean to upset you-s

I'm leaving, don't forget to do your stupid laundry -m

Fine, whatever, bye-s

-20 min. later-

(Calls kid on phone) Hey kid-s

Hey soul what's up?-k

(scratches head) umm me and Maka had a fight-s

Oh I'm so sorry (sniffles) Hey, can I come over?-k

Ya, that would be cool, I wouldn't mind some company-s

Okay I will be over as soon as I can, bye. (hangs up phone and gets on hover skate board and head to souls house)-k

-5 min. later-

(knock knock knock)

Come on in kid, it's open-s

(walks in and sits on couch next to soul) Hey how are you? Are you doing okay?-k

Ya, I'm doing fine-s

Hey, she didn't have a clue what she had (Blushes)-k

what do you mean, kid?-s

Well I think you're great (blushes)-k

Oh really now?-s

umm yes (blushing)I... Like you-k

Hey do you want to head to my room?-s

Sure, why not?-k

(both soul and kid head to souls room, kid sits on bed next to soul)

Could you like me after tonight-s

what's tonight? (confused)-k

Well it's a surprise (smiles)-s

Please tell me-k

It's a show you kind of surprise (smiles)-s

Okay, Please show mw -k

Right now? (smiles and winks)-s

Yes, please. I don't really like surprise much-k

All right, but you can't see it though-s

What?-k

(puts a blind fold on kid)

It's not really symmetrical (snickers & takes off shirt)-s

Umm ... so what do I do?-k

Takes off your shirt-s

Okay? (blushes & takes off shirt)-k

good now your pants.-s

All right (takes off pants)-k

So I guess you figured out my surprise?-s

Ya (blushing, starts to tremble)-k

Oh so your nervous-s

No I'm not (still trembling)-k

Alright so you still want me to do this?-s

Yes, yes ... I do (blushing)-k

Your so cute (then he places hand in kids and lays on top of kid)-s

(turns kids face with his warm hand and kisses kids face)

But I ... I am-k

Don't be nervous (runs hand down kids chest)-s

(still trembling he searches for the knot on the back of the blind fold and takes it off) I am fine looking at you're scare.-k

Oh ... are you sure-s

Yes ... I,(looks away and whispers) love you Soul. I'm not a rebound am I?-k

No you're not! I, . . . love you too kid (holding kids hand do to the bed)-s

(stops trembling)-k

can you be strong. I am kinda rough-s

I am okay cause I Love You-k

In the living room

Soul I'm home and I brought Tsubaki-m

I don't hear them (sits on couch)-su

Oh well he must have left (sits down next to Tsubaki)-m

Ya, oh is your washer on I hear wired banging sound-su

I hear it to, dumb washer! It's the clothes I told Soul to do before I walked out-m

(looks at Maka) So why did you have a fight with him-su

He just pisses me off! He's not as cool as he thinks he is (turning red with anger)-m

I don't think your souls can even resanate anymore-su

No they don't, and I need a new partner now! (picks up an MWA's year book) Is any weapon at are school free-m

I don't think so (looks to souls room) It's loud it must be a Huge load souls got in there-su

Dammit , I need a partner-m

I ... moans and bangs wonder if you need a weapon (looks at Maka)-su

What do you mean?-m

You don't remember? When you were slightly un conches and you went in to weapon mode? Maka you have weapon blood-su

I ... I do?-m

Ya and you can train it-su

Oh, can you help me?-m

Ya (hugs Maka stands up and waves) i got to go or else Black star won't eat dinner. bye Maka -su

Oh well I'm going to bed

-m

Souls Bed Room

Ahhhhhhhhhhh (tears pouring down face)-k

Why are you crying-s

I'm happy! It feels ... good-k

It feels right? (kisses kid and lays next to him and closes eyes trying to catch breath)-s

(cuddles next to soul trying to catch breath breathing heavy and covered in sweat) I hope you're not mad at me?-k

Why would I be mad? (turns head and looks at kid)-s

Cause I got it all over you and the bed-k

Don't worry I like it (licks fingers while looking at kid) wow still hard kid, I must be good-s

(blushes) I'm cold can you come closer-k

(slides closer) Is this better?-s

Ya (passes out)-k

Aww how cute (runs hand through hair) I might as well get some sleep to (closes eyes and falls asleep)-s

3 next morning 3

(opens eyes and sees no one is in bed) where's Kid (gets out of bed and puts on clothes)-s

kitchen

I hope Soul likes the breakfast I made him

-k

Oh there you are I thought you left (notices Kid in boxers and his soul eater T-shirt wich looks huge on him and the frilly apron Maka never wear with the bow tied in a perfect bow)-s

No, I made pancakes and homemade syrup (starting to take off apron)-k

Don't! I uhhh looks cute on you-s

(ties the bow back in to prefect bow again blushing) oh okay(hands soul a huge stack of pancakes)-k

(pours syrup all over pancakes and takes a bite)WOW! these are way better than Maka's-s

(walks in to living room fully dressed ready to head to Tsubaki's for training) Umm kid what are you wearing?-m

Umm, nothing (blushes and runs into souls room)-k

When did he get here (looks at soul) ((soul blushes)) Oh! I see it wasn't the washing machine, It was you on top of kid-m

What!-s

Nothing (laughs)-m

(blushes puts dish into sink and heads to look for kid) Kid ... Kid ... Kid ...where are you ?-s

In here (sitting on bed)-k

Good don't leave me, and don't listen to her (blushes and kisses kid with tongue and all) Say it one more time!-s

I Love You-k

The End

*This was my First one ever so let me know what you think*


End file.
